<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最后联盟 by Mayuzumiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956790">最后联盟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko'>Mayuzumiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年少时的故事(……)ooc都是我的，好的全是托老和PJ的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最后联盟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们终于疯了。<br/>
在被摔进帐门的前一秒，埃尔隆德被夺走氧气的昏昏沉沉的大脑这么想。他以前也从人类那里听到过些精灵们不屑一顾的传闻，什么战斗过后的荷尔蒙是最强烈的，兴致也是最高昂的。他总是扮演种族间的和事佬，尽量理解安抚着两边，但这一个传言他也不置可否，直到今日。不然，他怎么没有把跟他额头相抵、唇舌交缠的金色脑袋拉开？这是一个离温柔相去甚远的吻，近乎撕咬着猎物的野兽，谁也不肯后让一步。他们品尝着厮杀挑起的热血、战争带来的疲惫、和仍让彼此微微颤抖的后怕，分享着活过了今天的喜悦、和对明天的深不见底的恐惧。这些无法对上司或下属表达的一切，只有两位副官此刻无言地向对方表达，互相安抚梳理。在整个军营或是整片中洲大地中，或许只有他们能全然理解彼此。<br/>
他们几乎是摔倒在了行军床上，埃尔隆德不得不踮着右脚来保持平衡，防止滚落到地上。这状态糟透了，埃尔隆德能感觉到自己头发混合着沙土散落到床上，他的头皮与枕头间摩擦中有极不适地颗粒感。这让他难耐地调整了下头的位置，抬头却刚好撞上一双冰蓝色的眼眸。额冠的冰凉抵在他的额头，这么近的距离，埃尔隆德仿佛这才意识到对方的重量压在他身上，然而还不等到他冷静下来推开彼此，一滴热汗就滴落在他的脸颊上，顺着看上去，瑟兰迪尔的眸中如他一般热切，燃烧着欲火。他们的身上都还流着汗，血污也没有洗去就纠缠在了一起，这对以优雅著称的精灵来说不像话。却没有人发出质疑，空气中只有荷尔蒙的味道旋转蒸腾，裹挟着情欲的气息蔓延开去，埃尔隆德也放任自己沉溺。<br/>
刚从战场上下来的战士不够整洁，他们却以汗湿的颈项交相磨蹭，好像谁都没有意识到这点。把自己或他人的血液蹭到彼此的皮肤上，几乎是毫不在意地笑着，为窄小的军帐内又增添了一份疯狂的气氛。<br/>
彼时埃尔隆德的铠甲不似后来的严密，瑟兰迪尔几乎是粗暴地扯下印有星星家徽的装饰布，一个诺多，他边啃咬着诺多裸露出来的肩颈一边想，为什么他就不能是一个辛达或者西尔凡呢？那样他就能穿着他的家纹。埃尔隆德好笑地地拍拍比他还高一点的成年精灵的背，绿林的王子没有后来当王时那么会掩藏情绪，心思太容易被看透了。他用手指描绘着瑟兰迪尔银甲上的花纹，瑟兰迪尔的眼神也追着刚脱下手甲的指尖，明明隔着铠甲，瑟兰迪尔却觉得那指尖在他的皮肤上游走，让他的心头一阵酥痒。埃尔隆德赞叹着花纹的细致精妙，却随着手指移动将它们无情地脱下，任金属自由落体砸落在地毯上发出闷响。绝好的研究材料，他不是经常有机会接触辛达的造物，却不在他有兴致探索的时候到来。这也是少有的他能抚摸着瑟兰迪尔铠甲的时刻，后来的后来，他们再没什么机会并肩作战。<br/>
半精灵的恢复能力相对来说稍差一点，更何况他们还身在战场上，有些血污用手指涂抹开能幸运地发现只是溅上去的，有些下面则隐藏着伤口。瑟兰迪尔的手指如羽毛般划过半精灵身上还没来得及愈合的粉色伤痕，那里的肉摸起来更为柔软一些，也更瑟缩一些，激起了一阵战栗。有一些甚至连新肉都还没长出来，混合着砂土与血肉，伤口就那么暴露在那里。这时手指就稍显粗糙了，他们甚至没有来得及清洗过。于是瑟兰迪尔俯下身，以柔软湿润的舌尖代替指腹，用最原始的方式为出色的医者消毒。埃尔隆德一直不赞同这种没有依据的消毒方式，战场上有太多污秽了，然而与森林为伴、与西尔凡混迹在一起的辛达总是让他猝不及防，在伤口附近的轻咬和舌尖探入随着肌肉纹理滑过尚可以忍受，但突如其来的小心的包含着伤口的吮吸让他一下没能忍住声音，发出一声惊呼。他摸索着向下抓住在他身上肆虐的白金色长发，有些粗暴地拉起那颗脑袋堵上让他烦恼的唇舌。<br/>
他还是赢了。埃尔隆德舔着对方上扬的唇角有些烦躁地想着。传令官的举动并不是出于拒绝疼痛，而是被疼痛激起的更深的情欲。<br/>
我赢了。瑟兰迪尔感受着手下诺多起伏的胸膛，和其下轻微的脉搏跳动，自己的舌尖还留有对方的血液，铁锈味在他们口中来回，逐渐稀释。<br/>
瑟兰迪尔悄悄睁开眼睛，愉悦地欣赏着传令官大人睫毛的颤动，黑色使这微小的幅度更容易被观察到。他们谁都能在战场上以一当十，谁也都不是脆弱的人，然而诺多却愿意把这脆弱的姿态展示给他。不是毫无保留，他能感觉到埃尔隆德紧绷的皮肤，但并没有推开他，这让他更觉得有一种难以言喻的满足。<br/>
趁智者被亲吻分散注意力的时候，瑟兰迪尔的手指悄悄往下游移，其实他对诺多的胸前还饶有兴趣，但鉴于他们都忍不了太久了，总还会有机会的。向下摸索的手指直奔重点，但没有经过润滑的入口干燥得让他皱起眉头。埃尔隆德抬起小臂挡住自己的脸，似绝望又似妥协地叹出一口气，但还是伸长手臂拿过床头柜上的药膏。<br/>
药膏，当然，医者的帐篷里一定会有储备。虽然不是最好的选择，在现在的情况下也已经相当不错了。瑟兰迪尔从善如流地接过，浪费了大量挤在自己手上和医者下体，浪费太多了，多余的流到床单上被布料吸收，埃尔隆德昏沉的头脑却分不出力来心疼，半透明的膏体是冰凉的，却让他的欲火燃烧得更甚。他艰难地努力放松自己，看着半空中某个点，雾蒙蒙的眼眸让人怀疑他什么也没在看。压抑着的喘息声此起彼伏，混沌的大脑分不清喘息声到底是谁发出的，也许都有。<br/>
骨节分明的手指浅浅地试探着他的入口，埃尔隆德恨这个正对着的姿势，他能看到自己是怎样的为另一个精灵打开，能看到瑟兰迪尔专注的眼神，和他长长的睫毛上细密的即将滴落的汗。哦天，埃尔隆德偏过头去，他受不了这个。隔绝了目光后仿佛感官更敏锐了，他感觉自己的入口处火热得像快要化了一样。当冰冷的金属掠过他体内的某个点时，埃尔隆德几乎是尖叫了出来。他急忙捣住自己的嘴，帐篷的隔音效果并不好。他的腰几乎要跳起来——也确实这么做了，然而下身却被人牢牢钳制住，钉在行军床上，只能形成一个无奈的拱形。埃尔隆德第一次觉得事情超出了他的掌控范围，发觉自己简直就像砧板上的鱼。<br/>
——这个混蛋居然没摘戒指就把手指放了进来！<br/>
要是迎上一个无辜的表情埃尔隆德觉得自己可能还没那么气。尽管他这时年纪还不算特别大，一直以来的经历也让他习惯了以长者的态度包容。其实这也没什么不好，瑟兰迪尔偶然也会为传令官的气度惊叹，虽然大部分都是绿林王子自己惹的祸，但越是这样，一味地隐忍，一味地包容，瑟兰迪尔就越想看诺多骨里的血与火，想看这位传令官大人为自己失控的样子，咒骂也好怒火也罢，他乐得全数收下。<br/>
他从没如愿过，但是这次……<br/>
所以这混蛋是故意的。<br/>
当然，巨绿林的王子眯起眼睛，饶有趣味地期待着反应，他傲慢而不可一世的笑容说明了一切。<br/>
埃尔隆德说不清自己是想一拳揍上还是摸上那张精致的脸。他喜欢他意气风发的样子，这位精灵生来就该如此，与自由的森林精灵一起嬉笑玩乐，跟他不一样，也不该这样被掩藏在战争的阴影下。不该在这时候想这些的，埃尔隆德不适地调整了下姿势想向前凑近他的金发精灵，却被肠道内迟迟没有等到回答而不耐烦勾起的手指阻止了动作。<br/>
啊——恶劣的辛达！<br/>
黑发的诺多有些气结，彼时他也正值年轻，不服输的脾气很容易就被勾了出来。可怜的智者大人不知道，这才哪儿到哪儿啊，现在只是王子的辛达脾气算好的了，等他登上王位以后，脾气更臭。<br/>
所谓智者千虑必有一疏，瑟兰迪尔顺应他“不想看到你这张脸”的要求把他翻过来时埃尔隆德还没觉得有什么不对，直到带有薄茧的指尖再次按压着他的褶皱时才发现自己的重大失误。这根本算不上什么惩罚，这样的姿势只是更方便了身后精灵的侵略。然而话已出口，没有再收回去的道理，埃尔隆德只能把头埋进说不上柔软的枕头中，试图止住从唇间溢出的呻吟。<br/>
其实他该庆幸，绿林的王子手上现在还没有后来那么多戒指，甚至没有一枚镶有鸽子蛋大的宝石，然后那些相比后来都能称得上是朴素的戒指也快把他逼疯了，金属不随他的内壁挤压变形，埃尔隆德觉得自己都能感受到那繁复的花纹了。天呐。<br/>
枕头装满了他的呜咽和喘息，扩张的过程中感觉永无止境，可枕头总有装满的时候，在某一刻埃尔隆德再也控制不住地仰头，嘴里紧紧地咬着快被撕破的枕巾，泪水和涎液混合着一起在布料上流淌下去，形成一小滩深色的痕迹。<br/>
瑟兰迪尔有些着迷地感受着身下紧绷的身体，和不是被他捞住可能已经贴在床上发着抖的精瘦腰肢。手指被肠壁挤压吮吸的感觉好极了，埃尔隆德不会知道随着颤抖他的下体也在一阵一阵地收缩，这让他无法避免地想象着真正进入时的美妙滋味。埃尔隆德更不会知道，他后仰着头的幅度煽情极了，他都有点嫉妒被他攀附着的枕头了。噢，还有被墨色的发丝衬托得更加明显的发红的耳尖，他爱死了这个。<br/>
于是他俯下身，用舌头感受对方尖耳尖耳的轮廓和温度，把热气送入他敏感的耳道，用气音问：<br/>
“可以么？”<br/>
埃尔隆德近乎迷茫地松开枕头，艰难地想回头看他，他也难得贴心地更上前了一点，连带着身后的手指也进得更深了。智者反击般偏头咬住他的耳朵，带着不稳的气息：<br/>
“进来。”<br/>
傲慢又任性的辛达从来没这么迅速地顺从过命令，说不清是他的吻先落到黑发精灵的耳后还是先进入他的体内。这太超过了。埃尔隆德又下意识地抓紧了床单，可怜的床单被他攥紧又放开，留下抹不平的折痕。这根本无法跟手指相比，即使戴着戒指也一样。他自己在年轻精灵中已经算高大的了，然而瑟兰迪尔比他还要高出一截，连带着那里的长度都……他开始有些懊悔，为这太过匆忙和冲动的情事，然而很快这个念头就被抛之脑后，主人没有余裕，也再也没有机会捡起。<br/>
瑟兰迪尔用一种缓慢得近乎折磨的速度抚摸着传令官的腰线，这腰细得很适合穿束腰，适合被紧紧包裹住，不知束腰的抽带被拉紧时他会不会不小心发出喘息……可惜他们相遇在这里，他只见过他穿戎装的样子。当然这不是说他讨厌他这种装扮，完全不，他觉得那金色的战甲也很衬他。但他还想看他更多的样子，复杂的层层叠叠的正装，轻便的狩猎服，表现出他身体曲线的睡袍……他想看他各种各样的样子，可在这瞬息万变的战场上，不知道他以后还能不能再见到他，甚至不知道他还有没有以后。<br/>
只有此刻。<br/>
瑟兰迪尔以双手代替鱼骨，用近乎发狠的力道禁锢住传令官的腰，留下或深或浅的青紫痕迹。在吻痕与淤痕的衬托下，埃尔隆德裸露的后颈，那一小块苍白的皮肤像极了一个邀请，瑟兰迪尔忍不住低下身舔吻着那个地方，木精灵从不拒绝别人的好意，满意地收获埃尔隆德隐忍的小声吸气。<br/>
行军床太窄又太过临时了，支撑不住他们两个成年精灵的重量，毕竟在设计时根本没有考虑过它还会派上今天这种用途。吱吱呀呀的声音不绝于耳，埃尔隆德总是觉得下一秒它就要塌了，那今晚自己睡哪里？<br/>
“可以去我的帐篷？”<br/>
当意外的回答响起时，埃尔隆德才发现他无意识中把担忧说出了口，但对方出的也根本是个馊主意。<br/>
“你想让欧瑞费尔跟我还是跟你打一架？”<br/>
空气陷入沉默，埃尔隆德觉得有点奇怪，这不像瑟兰迪尔的风格，他总是那么跋扈，语句尖锐得就如他的箭一般，在他们为数不多的对话中嘴上互不饶人才是常态，巨绿林的王子从不会允许自己在唇齿间落入下风。他费力地转动脖颈想要观察身后精灵的表情，却在看清前落入一个温暖的手心，被蒙住眼拖进一个恼怒的吻。<br/>
看，他从不在嘴上吃亏。<br/>
埃尔隆德无奈又沾沾自喜地肯定了自己对身上精灵的了解，抓着他落在后颈上的白金色长发轻轻摩挲，像在安抚大型猫科动物一样。他自知理亏，没有多少抵抗就松开了牙关，任由对方撬开他总是传递战令的嘴，让舌尖在他的舌面和上颚上跳舞。瑟兰迪尔的这个吻并不热烈，缓慢得几乎有一种惩罚性质。他在并未深入前就退出了黑发诺多的口腔，完全退出前还恶趣味地咬了下对方的舌尖，满意地看到黑色的睫毛为他的动作颤抖。瑟兰迪尔并没有离开他的下颌，唇与唇之间轻柔的磨蹭竟然让他觉得可能比下身的交流还要羞耻。埃尔隆德能感受到对方的唇纹，和因为战事紧急而无暇保养的干燥翘起的嘴皮，略有些痒地滑过他的唇角。他忍不住伸出舌尖描摹着对方唇瓣的纹路，吞下一声带着怒气的轻笑。<br/>
“没有人教过你不要在床上说其他人的名字吗，传令官大人？<br/>
埃尔隆德根本懒得理他，不管是他的嘲笑还是话中隐含的暗示。半精灵虽然早就已经过了情窦初开的青春时期，却也因为身世坎坷而少有与人亲密交流的机会，他为数不多的经验里有很多第一次都是和瑟兰迪尔一起分享的，又要到哪里去学。当然，这些他绝对不会说出口，就算是魔苟斯恐怕也猜不出眼前已有恶劣性格雏形的辛达会有什么新想法。他只是专心地对付近在咫尺的唇，轻咬着对方的下唇瓣拉扯以表达不满。<br/>
似乎为了取代言语间的回应，瑟兰迪尔一个狠狠的挺入把自己尽根埋入诺多的身体。年轻的王子还想再享受一会儿唇瓣间的磨蹭没有起身，却被猝不及防的精灵应激间咬破了自己的下唇，他有些惊讶地摸过自己的嘴角，感受着铁锈味在指尖挥发，不气反笑，这更加激起了他的征服欲。他用力地在埃尔隆德湿润的唇上落下一个响亮的亲吻，故意发出水声，仿佛是故意要着他难堪，然后直起腰让身下的精灵再也说不出揶揄的话。<br/>
在后来的一段时间里，瑟兰迪尔被别人问起唇上的伤时总说是上火，面对“精灵也会上火吗”的疑惑眼神或者话语时，埃尔隆德总会找些有的没的事情做来假装置身事外，瑟兰迪尔好笑地看着他这样，从来不解释，也不拆穿。<br/>
与一开始缓慢的折磨不一样，这是另一个极端，埃尔隆德觉得在湍急的江流中他什么也抓不住，像个不识水性即将沉下去的孩童。手下的床单被抓紧又松开，早已被蹂躏得不成样子，比他稍大一截的手悄无声息地覆上他的，不知不觉间十指交握，贴心得仿佛是专门来拯救床单的救世主。这床单总之今晚是没法睡了……沉迷在快感中的智者头脑晕乎乎的，漫无边际的想着不着边的事，这感觉很好，实在太好了，他无意识地情不自禁在握着他的精灵手里前后移动，觉得自己简直就快要抵达云端……可怜的半精灵，对他接下来将要遇到什么毫无所觉。<br/>
“…！？”<br/>
声音的反应比头脑快，一向睿智的传令官一时甚至没分清声音是从哪里发出的，意识到那是自己的声音大概两秒过后他才仿佛如梦初醒，从云端回到现实。这，这是——他挣扎着想抽出手伸往下方一探究竟，却绝望地发现自己的双手不知什么时候都早被对方禁锢住按在背后，原来根本不是什么温柔的安慰，这个可恶的战术家早有打算，步步为营。不用亲手去确认也能知道，他的男性象征正被人握在手里肆意搓揉，常年握刀征战的带有薄茧的手颇具技巧性地沿着他凸起的青筋游移，时不时掂着他的囊袋按揉变形，或是堵住马眼暧昧地轻搓，当然做得最多的还是模仿性交的动作滑动，埃尔隆德觉得自己快被逼疯了，身后的混蛋总在他濒临高潮时箍住根部或是堵住马眼，让他挣扎着，却无所适从。<br/>
“放、放开……瑟兰……”<br/>
多么珍贵的场面。埃尔隆德不会知道，一向礼数周全的他此时语无伦次地往外冒着昆雅语。更接近他的家乡，也更接近本能。他带着鼻音和哭腔只能短短地喊他的昵称时好听极了，跟平时的说教与长篇大论比起来简直就是天籁之音，虽然他也爱他一本正经的样子。瑟兰迪尔突然很想知道埃尔隆德现在是什么表情，与印象中他总是板着的脸和温和的笑容相差多远，这是属于他的埃尔隆德，只是属于他的表情。<br/>
“我想看你的脸。”<br/>
传令官大人坚决拒绝与他面对面，他在战场上遇上一队奥克斯也不会怕，然而此时一想到要面对一个孤身一人手无寸铁，甚至不着寸缕的精灵，他就没来由的觉得有一阵寒意窜上心头。<br/>
“好吧，好吧……”瑟兰迪尔暗暗笑着听到怀中人松了一口气，这不是妥协，也不是让步，只是因为他在第一次进传令官的军帐时就发现了那面被布罩着的立式全身镜，啊，麻烦的诺多，他没有比现在更喜欢他们给自己找麻烦的天性了。说谎家带着笑意吻过身下精灵敏感的脊背，偷偷扯下罩着镜子的布料，期待着他发现自己被骗时的反应。<br/>
“！？”<br/>
还没来得及适应被抱起的失重感，一副不堪入目的画面就撞入他的视线，主角赫然就是他自己和身后的精灵。埃尔隆德像是失去了做出反应的能力，眼睁睁地看着肉刃在他的下体进出，那地方已经有些轻微的红肿和发烫，被过于激烈的动作翻搅出媚粉色的肠肉。他应该把目光移开，至少别再注视着镜中的那个地方，可鬼使神差的，他就是做不到。这本来已经让他觉得无比羞耻了，身后的混蛋似是不满意于他的无动于衷，居然还忍心把肉棒一点点抽出来，维持在一个能看到嫩肉外翻把柱体包裹住又不至于被全部推出的位置。噢维拉啊。有着古老血统的诺多粗喘着气，努力调整着呼吸想着。这大概是有史以来精灵作出过的最不要脸的事了——<br/>
如果不是年轻的辛达接下来还胆敢伸出手指戳了戳他裸露在外的嫩肉的话。<br/>
沾染了液体的手指风干得很快，冰凉的指尖带来的刺激感几乎要让他跳起来。“你绷得太紧了，放松些。”这个混蛋居然还敢用手指在他外翻的肠肉上弹了弹，埃尔隆德觉得他又一次被刷新了精灵的下限。他气恼地转头想要搜刮尽优雅的精灵语中所有的恶毒词汇，却被安抚性地吻了吻头顶，在一时怔愣中又一次被一插到底，瑟兰迪尔成功地把所有的咒骂都化成一声闷哼。<br/>
男性精灵的手指顺着力度和肉柱一起滑入他的肠道，与此同时自己性器上的钳制被解除，埃尔隆德已经分不出自己发出的到底是呻吟还是悲鸣，他颤抖地吐出一波又一波的精液。前列腺高潮带来的快感像失禁一般，能养育子嗣的液体几乎是流出来的，又随着身后的律动被甩到镜子上，留下暧昧的白雾。混沌又不真切，就像他现在的大脑一样，在羞耻与快感的双重夹击下埃尔隆德难耐地发出呜咽，唯一能依靠的只有罪魁祸首的肩膀，墨色与白金色的发丝纠缠交错在一起。柱体埋在他因高潮而痉挛的内壁里小幅度地磨蹭着，在到达顶峰时瑟兰迪尔把他按在自己的大腿上，将滚烫的白浊尽数送入深处。埃尔隆德后仰着头喘息时，身后的人在他主动奉出的脖颈上落下细密的亲吻，又送上手指以供他报复含咬止住声音，温柔得状似安抚。<br/>
牙齿磕上金属指环时埃尔隆德绝望地意识到，这根手指是刚刚还埋在他体内的那根，还不如没有发现，他能作出的反击只有更用力地隐藏呻吟，留下差一点就可见血的牙印。身后的精灵一点打击也没有受到，还恬不知耻地舔着他益加发红的耳尖。<br/>
“离开…镜子……”好听的声音近乎咬牙切齿了，埃尔隆德觉得再这样下去他不把他手指咬断就要忍不住呻吟了，想想他们被发现了会怎么样，这是自乱阵脚动荡军心，这个唯恐天下不乱的自大的混蛋……其实埃尔隆德现在的逻辑也已经陷入了混乱，但没有人来提醒他，唯一能在现在的他的耳边说话的家伙只想把他拖下更深的深渊。<br/>
“你确定么？”智者大人胡乱地点了点头，他只想尽快离开现在这个疯狂的情形。<br/>
几乎是做出回复的同时埃尔隆德就被翻了过来，连悲鸣都发不出，支撑点只剩他和瑟兰迪尔紧密连接着的地方，他别无选择，只能攀住瑟兰迪尔的肩，任由不安分的手托住他的臀肉肆意揉捏。<br/>
随着步伐摇晃，每走一步都有一阵小小的颤栗爬上他的背脊，还有他刻意想要忽视的从股间流到大腿，又滴落到地毯上的液体。瑟兰迪尔并没有刻意地抽插，只是不紧不慢地，若无其事地走着，慵懒地感受着缓慢的摩擦，入口处溢出的粘稠在摩擦间形成白沫，肉柱随性地戳着肠壁，偶尔顶上或擦过那一点都像是惊喜甚至奖励。埃尔隆德觉得他们一定已经都疯了，有一瞬间他甚至感觉这比急风骤雨的索求都还要难以忍受，这近乎是一种折磨。不出几步，后来以禁欲闻名的伊姆拉崔之主就被迫放弃了自己的矜持，难耐地主动扭起了腰肢，试图自己寻找让他快乐的那一点。不知是出于感性的羞耻还是理性的考虑收敛音量，埃尔隆德把头埋进散落着白金色发丝的颈窝，似乎看不见就代表这让他难堪的场景并没有发生似的，生理性泪水和难以吞咽的涎液一同流过印在精灵肩膀的牙印上。埃尔隆德的双眼紧闭，逃避着现实，也因此错过了瑟兰迪尔嘴角一抹得逞的微笑。<br/>
瑟兰迪尔一边走一边小幅度地调整着手臂支撑的着力点，尽管他很享受埃尔隆德因惧怕掉下去而紧抱住他的脖子的样子——他稍一偏头就能做到耳鬓厮磨，无不快意地看着埃尔隆德因红晕蔓延开来而发红发烫的尖耳尖，感受着怀中人因他的动作而时不时的轻微震颤——但这姿势还是太难维持平衡了点。耳边的呜咽与呻吟冲击着他的自制力，他并没有表面上看起来那么游刃有余，瑟兰迪尔觉得这足以让他腿软，却还要分心来维持他们两人的平衡。<br/>
“……也许下次我们可以试试在坐骑上，绿林里的鹿背足够稳当。”瑟兰迪尔若有所思地回忆着，一边调整支点的位置一边说，语句被欲望的热气蒸腾模糊，分不清有几分玩笑几分认真。<br/>
“你想都不要想……”这本来应该是严厉的一句话，却因主人的虚弱而显得有气无力，听上去拒绝的意味竟没有它本来应该有的强烈。<br/>
这时迷迷糊糊的埃尔隆德，后来闻名中洲的智者的大脑都不会想到，后来他们真的试过，还不止一次。<br/>
好脾气的诺多嘴上说着逞强的话，身体却已经放弃抵抗，随着金发精灵的节奏的晃动喘息。已经不管身在何处，也不在乎他们走到了帐篷的哪里，不在乎他被放到金丝楠木的临时办公桌上，木头甚至有一丝温热，埃尔隆德舒适地发出一声叹息，也不在乎被他们扫到地毯上的纸堆与笔甚至墨水，晕开大片的难以抹去的污渍。他躺在书桌上与他的王子忘情地接吻，缓慢而深入，这样混乱的情事有这样一个充满柔情的结尾美妙得不可思议。瑟兰迪尔托着传令官的后脑加深这个吻，空余的一只手恶意地捏了把柔软丰腴的大腿，诺多白皙的长腿顺从地缠上他的腰，用脚跟轻轻地摩挲着他的尾椎骨，在他舔上身下精灵的乳头时绷直了脚背微微颤抖。<br/>
他们再也没有言语，只是抱紧彼此享受着律动带来的快感，高潮来临时他们的眼前都炸开了白光，仿佛双圣树的光芒再临，满足得仿佛已提前抵达了仙境。瑟兰迪尔脱力似地倒在他的身上，然后翻了个身和埃尔隆德一起躺在宽大的木制书桌上，他们像一对荒唐的年轻情侣般同时转头对视，然后一起笑出了声。颤抖的双唇再度贴近彼此，交换了一个不带情欲却满溢柔情的吻，在温存中享受着余韵，多像一个Happy Ending.<br/>
如果没有帐外越来越近的脚步声的话。<br/>
“传令官大人，又有一批新的伤员送到医帐了，您……”</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>